Three times the trouble
by sumiki
Summary: Sasuke returns to konoha after 13yrs with his daughter Leen so his family can get reunited but is naruto willing to take him back after taking one of his 3 daughters? SASUNARU, first story. better than it sounds...please read...rated M 4 later chapters...
1. Leena, Leeny, and Leen

Disclaimer-Naruto does not belong to me…not in this chappy not in any of the ones that are to come.

Chapter 1-Leena, Leeny, and Leen.

So it all started two weeks ago…

_-"So Tsunade-baachan why were we summon? Today we had a picnic." Mommy, my oldest sis and I all nod at the same time. Baachan sigh and we all inwardly smirk…if she hated to have one of us in her office imagined all three._

_-"Naruto, Leeny and Leena please don't start complaining. I have a very good reason for this." She better, I thought and knew that my mommy and sis were thinking the same. Naruto was our mommy I know it sounds weird since he is a boy and all but he is, I just not in the mood to explain right now. Leeny and I are identical twins well not really twins we are…I'll explain that another time as well; we are 13 years old. Like I said both Leeny and I look the same we both have long black hair, big azure can make you do what we want eyes, pale white skin and are totally sexy and gorgeous since we do look like mommy and all. What makes us different is our attitude, where I'm the I'm going to kick your ass if you look at me wrong kind of type of girl, Leeny is more like the if you look at me like that for the third time I'm telling mommy or Leena and if you don't stop then, then you well see what I can so later do to you…so we are almost the same she is just a bit more patient than I'll ever be._

_-"So why are we here for baachan?" she glared at me. I smirk._

_-"Naruto see what happens when you…" mommy interrupted the women._

_-"Come on baachan tell us what you want so we can have our little picnic. You know is not often that we all three have the same days off." Mommy said with a small pout. Tsunade sigh giving up already._

_-"Fine, first off I wanted to talk to you about that I know you three been separated too long for having different missions and all so I promise that from now on I'll do what you guys requested and try to A) put you guys on the same team but you know the only way for this is if Naruto starts doing community service since you girls don't have real missions yet or B) send you all on about the same time so you guys can all be together once the mission is over." My eyes were now shining with happiness I could be with mommy and sis more often. I turn to the two and notice the two were happy as well. Mommy grinned at Tsunade._

_-"Thanks a whole bunch baachan, we will then leave to our…" Tsunade interrupted mommy,_

_-"I have another thing to say to you three brats…" I notice Tsunade giving a big sigh as if saying here it goes. "We receive a letter yesterday night and it was from Sasuke, he said he finally kill his brother and is coming back and you know the council has a weak spot for any Uchiha so he is coming back like if nothing happened." My eyes widen daddy was coming then that meant…_

_-"Did that bastard said anything about my daughter?" Tsunade smiled._

_-"Yes they are both coming back…safely." I turn to mommy and notice Leeny staring at him too._

_-"We are finally going to met big sis and daddy?" Leeny questioned. Mommy turn to both of us I could see tears of happiness in his eyes._

_-"Yes girls we will finally met your sister." I smile I couldn't wait to met the big sis and my daddy._

Two weeks later***General POV

-"Leen?" Naruto question at noticing a girl standing next to the raven man. The girl nodded her head timidly. Naruto grin as tears of happiness started to roll down his cheeks. "Come to mommy." The girl smile and run to Naruto's arms. Even if both are male it feels different than when I hug dad, Leen thought hugging Naruto tighter. Leeny and Leena just stare at the two until Sasuke tried to get their attention.

-"Leeny? Leena?" both girls nodded. "Would you give your father a hug?" sasuke said confident that the two girls would run after him just like Leen had done with Naruto. Both girls shook their head. Sasuke's eyes widen a bit. Why not? He thought. "Why not is there something wrong?" both girls nodded. "What?" Leeny turn to Leena and Leena turn to Leeny. _You tell him…no you tell him…you tell him you're the oldest…when is convenient to you Leena. _After talking it over in their heads both girls turn to Sasuke. Leen and Naruto were still in their little world unaware of the problem sasuke was having.

-"Because we are only happy that big sis is back." Was Leeny's explanation. Sasuke's eyes widen in shook what the hell? He thought. He was about to say something but both girls disappear in a puff.

-"Hey girls why don't you give your big…" Naruto trail off as he started to look around for Leeny and Leena. "Girls?" Naruto question. Leen turn to her father and notice pain in his eyes.

-"father is there something wrong where my sisters at?" sasuke look at Leen and gave a weak smile.

-"They left saying…" sasuke looked down. "Saying they were happy that you were back." Naruto look at sasuke for a minute.

-"We should get inside; there are so many things I want to know Leen and I cant wait for you to tell me. Come on Leen you have to tell me all about you." Naruto said grabing the girl's hand Leen follow but not before giving her father who was also following a last knowing look.

Leena was just entering her house with a glare. Her glare harden at noticing Sasuke was there. Though she tried to hide it as much as she could so her sister and mommy would not notice, aunt Sakura was there too. Not that she like the women that much.

-"sis" the girl said hugging her sister. The other girl just stayed still. "Sorry I left like that but you know it was an emergency."

-"What's more important than meeting your sister for the first time?" Sakura ask annoy she knew there was something wrong when both Leeny and Leena had not been home when she arrived. Leena turn to Sakura and glare.

-"That attitude is the reason you are still single aunt Sakura." A vein popped out of Sakura's forehead why that brat. "To your info not that is any of your business. Hinata had two tickets for today to see Linkin Park." Sakura shrug.

-"So didn't the concert already start? I don't get it." Leena blushed.

-"Stupid Leeny won the bet and she got to go with Hinata." Sakura smirk. "Smirk all you want I get to go to the Metallica concert. Meaning I'll have a date and you still be single AND I'm only 13." Sakura glare once more but got and idea to make the girl brood.

-"True that is if Leeny doesn't take her before you can even go to that concert." Leena's eyes widen. God she hadn't thought of that. She started to sulk. Naruto sigh and turn to Sakura.

-"Sakura don't make my little girl sulk. Don't worry Leena Hinata isn't going to date Leeny." Leena turn to her mommy, Naruto notices the girl's eyes were shinning he better clear that up. "Because one she is dating Ino and two you two are too small for Hinata." All hopes were now gone from the girl's eyes.

-"But mom Hinata is super hot…and I want her to be mine and mine only." The girl whinnied cutely. Everyone but Leen and Sasuke rolled their eyes. Leen could not believe her sister was talking about liking someone in front of everyone nonetheless a girl. And sasuke could not believe Naruto was letting their daughter like someone, so what did the dobe meant if Hinata was younger then it would be fine? Hell if he let that happen.

-"Shouldn't you be more worry about school or training?" sasuke asked turning to Leena who started to laugh. Naruto stare at Sasuke was he for real hadn't he also raised one of their girls? Sakura was laughing too and Leen was agreeing with her father, her sister should focus more on school and training or their father was going to get really mad at her. "What's so funny?" sasuke ask not too happy about been laugh at, especially not when they were doing it in his face.

-"are you fucking…" Naruto interrupted the girl he could pass anything except for his daughters to say bad words.

-"Leena language?" the girl turn to her mommy with a small blush.

-"Sooo sorry mommy. What I meant to say are you for real? I'm the best…"

-"Second best." Sakura added and Leena glare.

-"Thank you second best by one point cuz I was mad that Leeny got to pair up with sexy Temari while I got you." Sakura glare. "See so is your entire fault aunt…anyways I am doing just fine thank you and I am capable of doing good at everything while still being able to love." Sakura roll her eyes. Leen could not believe her sister was talking like that to their father and Naruto was happy of how he had raised his daughter. "Plus mommy doesn't care as long as we are good girls and I don't care what you think sir." Everyone's but Naruto's eyes widen. Leena stood up and walk to Naruto she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Mommy is it ok if I go see uncle Sai?" Naruto's eye brows drew together. "He promised to make me a pic of Hinata." Naruto nodded.

-"As long as she's not naked." Leena grin.

-"He was going to make it like that at first but I told him you wouldn't let me keep it." Naruto roll his eyes. Leena said her goodbyes conveniently forgetting about sasuke. Everyone stayed silence. Sakura was the one to break it.

-"What is with them? Weren't they jumping up and down cuz sasuke-kun and Leen were coming?" Naruto shrug.

-"Don't worry about it Sakura they just getting use to it, that's all."

-"I don't know…" Naruto grin.

-"ohh Sakura you act like you don't know them. They're fine. Now Leen tell me more about you. I want to know you just like I know your sisters. So tell me you like guys or girls. Like you notice your sisters are both into girls." Leen blush, was her mom for real? Sakura was also interested and turn to the girl. Leen turn to her father, who was in another world probably thinking of a way to punish Leena for talking to him like that. A week with out training, probably. She thought as if it was the worst thing that could happen to you.

-"I never really thought about it mom." Naruto pout he wanted for Leen to call him mommy just like Leeny and Leena did.

-"Call me mommy ok Leen?" the girl nodded. "Ok I guess if you never thought about it is fine so then tell me do you like ramen?" the girl nodded. Naruto smile broaden. "Tomorrow all of us are going to go eat ramen ok?"

-"Naruto thanks for the offer but I can't go." Sakura said Naruto turn to her with a questionable look.

-"What do you mean Sakura? I was referring to the girls and myself." Stupid Naruto, Sakura thought.

-"Naruto? And Sasuke then?" Naruto stiffen for a second, he grin.

-"Right, he can come too." Sakura sigh as she stood up.

-"Naruto the others are coming tomorrow. You should speak with Leeny and Leena when they get home." Naruto arch an eye brow. "Bye sasuke-kun I'm really happy to see you again. Leen welcome to konoha. Bye Naruto and please talk to them." Sakura exit the living room. Naruto just shrug, what the hell was Sakura talking about?

- "Leen now tell…" Leen interrupted Naruto with an apologetic look.

-"I'm sorry mom, I mean mommy but I don't understand what is going on here. My sisters don't seem to like my father and neither do you." Naruto took a hold of the girl's hand she blushed.

-"Well I'm not sure why your sisters are acting like that, they were jumping up and down when Tsunade told us that you and sasuke were coming to konoha. They said they couldn't wait to meet their daddy and their big sister. So I guess they are just a bit shook that's all. And about me and Sasuke I don't think you should worry about that. Is not for you or your sisters to worry about." Naruto explain with a smile. Leen blush even more, her mommy and father were so different, father rarely smiles the girl thought with a small blush.

It had been five hours since Sakura left. Sasuke, Naruto and Leen all notice as Leeny enter with a dreamy face upon her. She turned to her mommy and blush, Naruto had a knowing grin. The girl run to her mommy and sat on his legs.

-"Mommy…I think I'm in love." The girl said as she let go of some air slowly as she remember all the beautiful moments she just spend with Hinata. Sasuke's left eye started to twitch, did his daughter just say she was in love? Leen blush so blunt she thought. Naruto giggle, sasuke glare at the dobe. What the hell is he giggling about? Leeny finally notice her big sister holding onto their mother's arm and grin, Leen didn't even notice when the girl throw herself at her. "Hey sis sorry I left like that but I just had the best night in all my life." The girl said not letting go of her sis.

-"I thought when you had your first kiss that was the best night of your life." Sasuke almost choke on his saliva. Leen's eyes widen. As for Leeny she stayed thoughtful, so which was better? She wondered. "So what happen?" the girl turn to her mother and gave her a mischief smile. This made naruto giggle even more.

-"I'll tell you tonight mommy. I want to give you even the smallest detail. But anyways where is Leena I want to tell her about my day." Naruto chuckle.

-"She is at your uncle's." the girl pout. Naruto laugh even more. "Don't worry you'll see her sooner or later." The girl smile.

-"You are like sooo right mommy. Hey I'll be on my room ok. I'll wait up for you…please I know tomorrow we have school but you must listen to what happened." Naruto nodded. "Thanks a whole bunch mommy. I love you to dead you know that right?" Naruto nodded. Sasuke's eyes widen, that phrase he thought, kind of content. The girl hug Naruto and Naruto hug the girl back. "Good night mommy, night sis and night sir." And Leeny run upstairs. Naruto just watch her go with a smile on his face. The phone rang at that moment and Naruto went to pick it up.

-"Hello?_(Hey mommy!)_ hey my dear what's going on? When you getting home? _(I was wondering if I could go with uncle to go see umm…uncle-chi.)_ But you have school tomorrow. _(Please mommy I promise I will make it to school, I just don't want to be home now.)_" Naruto grinned knowing why the girl didn't want to be here. "Fine but if you miss school you are going to get behind. (_Mommy you know I love you to dead right?) _Yes and you know I love you to dead too right? _(Hell yeah mommy I so love you and goodnight ok? Tell good night to both of the sis ok and the sir too.) _Ok but tell Sai that he better not…_ (He says he promise not to do anything perverted to uncle when I'm around)_" Naruto sigh. "Fine I love you my mango cake" the girl giggle. "And no sweets before bed. _(Not even sweets like dreaming about Hinata?)_" Naruto started to laugh. "Leena! Good night mango cake._ (night mooommmmy)_" Naruto hang the phone with a smile. "Hey Leen would you like to be with your sister and I so we can listen to what happen to her?" Leen thought about it for a minute, she shook her head. Not only did she have school tomorrow but she knew that she had to train early as well with her father.

-"Thank you but tomorrow I'll be starting school and I want to rest."

-"Ok come then I'll take you two to a room." Naruto said grabbing the girl's hand sasuke follow silently behind the two. "Ok this is your room I know is all white and all but this weekend we will go to the store so you can buy things to decorate it. Leen gave a soft smile. Naruto got down and hug the girl. "Let's go in so I can tuck you in." what? Both Sasuke and Leen thought. Leen hadn't been tucked in since she was five.

-"But mommy I'm 13." Naruto looked at the girl.

-"I know that…but your sisters like me to tuck them in…you don't want me to?" the girl blush.

-"I, no is fine if you want to." Naruto grin the two enter. After getting dress and all Naruto finally tuck the girl in bed. Naruto kiss the girl's forehead.

-"What's your favorite fruit Leen?" Leen stay thoughtful…

-"Tomato?" Naruto just stare at the girl for a minute and then just chuckle.

-"Ok then good night my tomato cake I love you to dead you know that right?" the girl blush. OMG her mommy had just said I love you. I mean it wasn't that her father never told her but he just didn't…he didn't do it often.

-"I…I love you too." Naruto smile and kiss the girl one more time.

-"Good night tomato cake."

-"Night Leen."

-"Night father. Night mommy." both Naruto and sasuke exit the room.

-"Naruto we must speak." Sasuke said as he followed behind Naruto. When they reach a door Naruto finally turn to sasuke, ohh so there it is…sasuke finally notice the anger in the blonde's eyes.

-"You can stay in this room Sasuke. And you and I have nothing to talk about, the only reason I have yet to kill your ass for taking one of my daughters is because of them and because you are their father but don't push my bottoms." And with that Naruto walk away heading to Leeny's room.

Ok so there is the first chapter I hope you guys like it…this is my first story so be nice…anyways…hope I can update soon…probably will I already have part of the next chapter.

Review…


	2. Trying to fit in

Chapter 2-Trying to fit in.

Naruto and Leeny were now talking about Leeny's day unaware that both sasuke and Leen were able to hear.

-"So you kiss Hinata you bad girl." Leen's and sasuke's eyes widen. OMG my sister kiss someone again…Leen could not believe it, as for sasuke he was fuming. They both heard Naruto laugh. "If Ino finds out she is going to try to kill you and your sister will too." Neither sasuke nor Leen were able to hear Leeny's answer. "Ohh the love of youth, I remember when I use to have a crush on Sakura."

-"Ehhhhhhhyakkk that's so gross mommy Sakura is like no a zero to the left. but I guess you were young and then you fell in love with that man and all he isn't so bad I guess better him being our father then Saku…actually I would have like Neji, too bad he is with Gaara." That was news to Sasuke though what pain him was his own daughter saying she would prefer someone else.

-"I know right Sakura now is a total no. but like you say I was young. And yes then came your father but lets not talk about it. Hey now that I remember Sakura was acting so weird, said I needed to talk to you and your sis."

-"About what?"

-"I don't know maybe she's on her days or something. Ahh forget her tell me more about today."

-"Okay. Hey mommy did you know hinata has this cute little blush I never seen her blush." Naruto chuckle.

-"You know Hinata use to have a crush on me and when ever she saw me she would blush so cutely of course that was when I was with your dad so I never paid attention to it she even fainted once or twice ok maybe more." Naruto notice as his daughter stayed thoughtful.

-"Hey mommy you think I can dye my hair blond?"

-"Why don't want to look like your two sisters any more?"

-"No but listen to this Hinata is dating Ino right?" Naruto nodded. "And she used to have a crush on you right?" once again Naruto nod. "So she likes blondes and I can be that blond." Naruto started to laugh after a minute Leeny laugh too. "Yeah mommy you are so right, she has to like me for who I am." Leeny said between laughs.

Leen's POV***Leen's POV

I listen to mommy and my sister laugh. They were so close I wonder if I could get close to mommy too. Father and I are close but it was a different type of closeness. I sigh.

Three hours had pass and mommy and my sis were still talking maybe I should of have gone with them, but then again some of the things they talked about were too personal and I don't even know if they would like for me to hear. I feel bad enough as of now because I'm listening but is not my fault I can hear all the way in my room.

-"Well good night watermelon cake, you know I love you to dead right?" I heard mommy said.

-"mommy you know I love you to dead too right?"

-"yes I know my watermelon cake and you know no matter what I will always love you the same."

-"I know mommy. Tell me who you love the most?" now this I wanted to hear.

-"Ahh that's an easy one. I love Leena the most." I could not believe my ears. "But then again I think Leen is the one I love the most or maybe Leeny I just don't know the names all sound the same." I gave a soft smile, I heard Leeny laughing.

-"Mommy you always say that but you just switch the names around." I wonder if mommy always says my name too. Even if Leeny had just said that their mommy always says the same thing. "Hey mommy I know Leen is with us now but even before you use to say you love her just like us how you never met her, not even when she was born because the man took her before you even regain consciousness." I blush, so she always said my name.

-"Because she is my daughter and no matter how far my love for the three is the same." I blush even more and close my eyes…I started to drift into peaceful nothing. I felt so happy today because now I knew that I too could get close to mommy just like my sisters were.

***Sasuke's POV***

I heard Naruto finally stepping out of our daughter's room. I waited a little bit until I finally enter his room. He turned to look at me and glare. I notice he was just trying to get to bed. He sat in the bed and glare even more, I ignore it and sat in the bed as well.

-"Naruto I know you are mad at me but you didn't have to go telling our daughters bad things about me so they could hate me." I notice a pain feeling cross his eyes. Damn it, at this moment how I wish I could take those words back.

-"Bastard you really think I'm that kind of a man?" I look down; I knew he wasn't but then why…

-"I'm sorry, no I don't think you are like that." We both stayed silence.

-"Sasuke please leave my room ok? I want to sleep and I have nothing to talk to you about. I'm still angry, you know is been 13 years yet I can't stop being angry at you. And who could you took away my daughter. And I don't care that I had three ok she is my daughter and I love them all the same. Now leave me the hell alone. Or I'll scream." Wow Naruto was still so childish. I stood up knowing that maybe I should wait.

-"Naruto you know I…" Naruto shook his head.

-"Please don't."

-"I'm sorry." And like that I exit his room.

General POV***General POV

Naruto had woken the girls up about an hour ago, well he had woken Leeny since sasuke and Leen had gotten up early to train and Leena was not home. Everyone aside for Leena were now eating at the table. Naruto had made waffles. Leeny yawn.

-"So tired and today I have to make up a test so unfair I didn't even study." Sasuke turn to his daughter.

-"do you miss school often Leeny?" Leeny turn to the man and shrug. What does he care? She thought taking a bite from her waffle. "Can you tell me why you and your sister are not happy to see me?" The girl swallowed her food as she shrugged once more. She sighed after a minute.

-"If either Leen or Leena would go berserk and kill mommy I would not kill them ok. I know Leena and I were happy that you and sis were coming BUT give us time ok sir. Mommy your waffles are the best you know that right?" Naruto smile at the girl. "Mom today is ramen day but don't we have some people coming over?" the girl said annoy since they might miss their ramen day just for some people coming over. Leen's eyes widen, they had ramen day?

-"Don't worry about it Leeny we'll go after school and then come before anyone arrives and even if we are late they will have to wait not much of a choice. Plus they'll forgive us." The girl grinned at her mommy. There was a silence but Leeny broke it soon.

-"YOU…" She screamed pointing at Naruto. Everyone arch an eye brow. "I just remember something mom you never told us what happen on your date." Naruto blush, sasuke's blood started to boil and as for Leen she could not believe her sister had brought that up when their father was sitting here as well. "Mom that is so unfair you know I told you everything yesterday and you could not bring it up." the girl said annoy Naruto scratch the back of his neck.

-"Ohhh don't be mad watermelon cake is just that…I wanted to tell all of you together." Leeny's eyes widen she stood up and sat on Naruto's legs.

-"You had kinky sex OMG tell me all about it NOW." Sasuke's left eye started to twitch. Leen blushed. "Come on, come on… hey what's that evil aura I'm feeling?" everyone turned to sasuke AKA the evil aura Leeny felt. The girl smirk will the bastard had a jealousy side in him. Good maybe she could push it even a bit more. "Ohh mommy and I love him so much too, his HOT. Did you top? Or bottom hey maybe we can have more brothers and sisters." Leeny felt the aura growing and decide to continue. "Mommy tell me now did he let you be seme?"

-"Leeny I think you should stop." Leen said angry at noticing that her sister was doing that just to piss their father off. "Is really disrespectful of you to ask that when father is here." Leen continue. Naruto stare at the girl. Then back at Leeny and last at sasuke who was fuming still.

-"Enough you two." Both girls turn to Naruto, sasuke did too. "Leeny get your stuff so we can go." Leeny pout but nodded nonetheless and run to get her stuff. "Leen come here." Naruto said opening his arms. He was now hugging the girl as he pet her head. "Sorry about that ok? Try to understand your sisters, I know them and I know they are trying, trying to understand things. Now go you should get your things as well." Leen smile and did as told. Naruto turn to Sasuke. "Why you so jealous teme?" Sasuke just glare at Naruto. "You left me to have your revenge didn't you?" Sasuke's glare was now gone. "Well now you deal with the consequences." And with that said Naruto exit the dinning room.

0101010

-"Lee-na!" Leeny singsong her sister's name as she approached the four. Leena had a small blush on her face. "Ohh little sis do I have things to talk to you about." Leena glare at Leeny and walk to her other sister, she gave Leen a kiss on the cheek and say a small hi. Leen just stood there unsure of what to do. Leena then walk to Naruto and hug him.

-"Mother tell sis that I don't want to hear it." Naruto chuckle.

-"Alright I'll make Leeny promise not to say a word." Leeny look at Naruto shook and Leena smirk. Naruto continue though. "BUT when you go to the concert with Hinata you can't talk about it to your sister." Both girls stayed thoughtful.

-"Sounds fair." Both girls said at the same time. Leena let go of Naruto and walk to Leeny she then kiss her sister just like she had done to Leen. Naruto smile. "I got your pic from uncle Sai; I have to say you had a great idea for the pic sis. Hinata looks hot." Leena smile.

"Really? Let me see it." Leeny was about to reach for her book back but was stopped by Naruto.

-"No, no, no go to class and take your sister with you two ok. She is new so take good care of her got it?" both girls smile as each took a hold of their sister's hand.

-"Mommy you know we love you to dead right?" both Leeny and Leena said at the same time.

-"and you three know that I love you to dead too right?" Leeny and Leena grin but Leen just blush. "Bye girls." The three started to walk but stop as they felt their sister stopping. She turned to sasuke.

-"Father please take care. I love you." The girl said there was a silence for a minute. But sasuke broke it he smiled at the three girls.

-"I love you too Leen, Leeny and Leena." After another minute of silence all three girls started to walk again. Naruto turn around and started to walk, sasuke right behind him. After some minutes of walking in silence Naruto broke it.

-"Leen she likes tomatoes just like you." Sasuke was a little taken a back by Naruto's words. But after a second he nod.

-"Yeah glad one of them actually likes something I like." Naruto smile.

-"Actually Leeny and Leena also like tomatoes, they always ask for extra tomatoes in their ramen." Sasuke smile. "They all very alike." Naruto said more to himself then to sasuke.

-"Leen was kind of scare that she could not fit in with her sisters." Naruto turn to Sasuke.

-"Huh? She was?" Naruto smile. "I know that she won't be able to have a bond like Leeny and Leena have now but soon enough she will. Did you know that Leeny and Leena can communicate through their mind?" Sasuke shook his head. "Soon I bet even Leen will be able to communicate with them too. She just needs time." Naruto stop and turn to Sasuke. He walked close to the Uchiha but stop when they were only one inch away. Sasuke wanted to catch those lips into his own but knew better then to push it, even if Naruto had been the one to get close. Naruto stay like that for a minute, he then grin. "sasuke if I were to tell you that Uchiha Itachi is not dead, would you leave us once more to try to get your revenge?" sasuke stare at Naruto. Why the question all of a sudden? And why ask such a question? Would he? Naruto gave a disappointing smile as he slowly started to move away from the raven's personal space. Naruto sigh once he was giving sasuke his back. "You know the only good thing that ever came out of our relationship are those girls. So now I'm glad that 'us' is over." Sasuke's eyes widen. "You can be part of us as a family since no matter what we are linked through them but there never ever again there is going to be an us, you and me no only an us Leen, Leeny, Leena, Sasuke, and Naruto."

-"Naruto why?" Naruto could sense the hurt in sasuke's voice. But his own pain made him ignore it.

-"Because you will never understand what the true meaning of love and family is." And with that last said both men walk away in silence.

0101010

Leen notice as both of her sisters' chat animatedly with some of their schoolmates. The girl sigh. This totally sucked. Both her sisters were so popular always knowing what to say and she…and she was so new to this the only people she ever talked to was her father, Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu. And her father really doesn't says more than what needed, Karin was always behind her father, Juugo has a horrible sense of humor, his a pervert and she didnt enjoy that kind of humor that much...well somethimes she did but not infront of her dad, and as for Suigetsu he is no better then her father. Once again the girl sighed. Both Leeny and Leena notice and stare at each other as they started to communicate through their head. _Leen is acting too weird don't you think so Leeny…hai she is, what do you think is wrong with her?…who knows but I bet you is that man's fault…I agree, what should we do?...ummm, I don't know. Should we talk to her? Or what you think?...lets talk to her._

-"give me a sec ok?" Leeny said to the girl she was talking to. "Leen why aren't you talking to anyone here? We already introduce you so what's up?" Leen look up, there was nothing but a ceiling.

-"A ceiling, I don't understand is there some kind of trick question?" Leena who was there too now stare at Leen just like Leeny. Both girls gave a small chuckle, Leen blush. "What…" Leena interrupted.

-"Sorry but...never mind. You know what I think Leen you have to go to a party…no, no we'll make a party at the house the day after tomorrow ok? So you can get use to this ok?" Leen stare at Leena, how could she said they could have a party when they have yet to ask their parents.

-"I, I don't know plus we have to ask dad and mom so…" Leena roll her eyes, Leeny just yawn. She was still sleepy and the test had been a pain in the ass, though she was sure she passed with no problem.

-"ohhh come on…you have to so people can open up to you or the other way around. And mommy won't say no." Leen stay thoughtful maybe their mom wouldn't mind but her father hated parties, just like her.

-"Dad hates parties." Once again Leena roll her eyes this time though Leeny didn't stay behind and also roll her eyes.

-"who cares the house belongs to mommy. Plus mommy won't let him say no." Leena said a bit annoy at her sister's stubbornness. Leen look down, she care and she didn't want her father getting mad at her and feel even lonelier then what she knew he already felt. But then again she did want to get closer to her sisters. The girl bit her lower lip.

-"Ohh come on sis you have to loosen up." Leeny said, Leen sigh.

-"I guess…" both girls smile and hug their sister. Leen blush. Once they let go, Leena stood in one of the desk.

-"YO EVERYONE WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A WELCOME PARTY FOR MY SIS THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW. SO YOU BETTER GO UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE THE CLASS LOSER." Leena scream, everyone started to cheer. Leen sigh, now she wasn't really sure if this was really a good idea man she couldn't wait for lunch to be over or better for the day in school to end.

0101010

Here is the second chapter hope you guys liked it…Reviews are always welcome…


	3. Jealousy

Chapter 3-Jealousy

Naruto and sasuke were now in the hokage's office. Sasuke's ex-teammates were trying to be part of konoha and so Tsunade had called for Sasuke. As for Naruto the hokage had asked for him as well. Both men were now waiting for Tsunade who was talking to an ANBU, when the ANBU exit the hokage turn to Sasuke.

-"The counsil wanted to know how you feel about your teammates." Tsunade went to the point. Sasuke thought about the question, Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu? Well they always stick by him and they even follow him here to konoha even though they knew there was a big chance they would not be accepted. It was none of his…but Leen, she care for them, she had even said so herself once upon a time.

-"They can be trusted. And…and I'm willing to take responsibility for their actions." Naruto turn to Sasuke wide eye, he gave a soft smile, maybe Sasuke wasn't so bad anymore…maybe. Tsunade nodded.

-"Alright then, I'll talk to the council and if everything goes well, then they will be release tomorrow." There was a silence which Tsunade broke. "You sure about this though sasuke?" sasuke nodded. Tsunade shrug and turn to Naruto. "Did you talk to the girls?" Tsunade question, Naruto raise an eye brow.

-"about?" Tsunade sigh.

-"About their attitude towards Sasuke." Naruto sigh what was tsunade's and Sakura's problem about him needing to talk to the girls.

-"My girls are fine Tsunade and I know they are being a bit cold to Sasuke but you must understand them. It wasn't until you told them that sasuke and Leen were coming that it sink to them that their own father was capable of killing his own brother." Naruto stop for a second feeling a bit of guilt for saying all of this but it was the truth. "They need time and I'm not going to push them for two reasons because one I understand them and two sasuke, he needs to gain their trust." Tsunade nodded, she now understood the blond. Sasuke looked down he felt ashamed of himself and he felt stupid too. Naruto turn to leave. "I have to go Tsunade my girls will be out of school soon." And like that Naruto exit the room seconds later Sasuke follow behind him.

10101010

After picking the three girls up Naruto, sasuke and the girls had head to the ramen stand. Everyone now had a bold of ramen in front of them. Naruto, Leeny and Leena were talking energetically as for Leen and sasuke who were sitting next to each other they were just looking at the three; they both wonder how they could understand each other since everyone was talking at the same time.

-"Ohhh mommy guessed what we are having a party at the house the day after tomorrow." Both Leeny and Leena clap their hand excitedly, as for Naruto he just laugh.

-"Really and what's the occasion?"

-"mommy duh so everyone can know Leen she is too quiet." Leena said Naruto turn to Leen and smile at the girl. Leen gave a weak smile, she could sense her father stiffen at her back. She sigh she knew this was a bad idea.

-"A party? Shouldn't you girls ask us before you decide to have a party?" Everyone but Leen turned to sasuke and glare at him.

-"Anyways…" Naruto said breaking the tension. "A party so you can get to know everyone huh?" Leen nod softly. "Ohh that's great tomorrow we will go SHOPPING." Naruto said throwing his arms up both Leeny and Leena did the same.

-"SHOPPING, SHOPPING, SHOPPING." Leeny and Leena scream at the same time.

***Leen's POV***

I watch my mom and sisters all screaming the word shopping like twenty times. I was getting a headache and I knew that my father probably had one already.

-"you guys are going shopping huh?" I heard someone said with an amuse voice. I turn around and notice a beautiful girl staring at us. She was lean and tall, her hair was black and long, she had some beautiful pale looking eyes. The girl looked like an angel she was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen, of course aside from my mommy and father.

-"HINATA-SAMA." I heard both of my sisters said as they run to the women and hug her. Hinata? So this woman was Hinata. She sure was beautiful. Hinata giggle at my sisters and hug them back.

-"Hey you two." The woman said patting my sisters in the head. She then turn to me and smile. I blush. She just giggle. "You must be Leen-sama. Nice to meet you I'm Hinata hyuga. Hello Sasuke-kun." I blush even more. I stood up and gave a small bow. I notice dad just giving his usual 'Hn' answer.

-"Ni-nice to meet you Hinata-sama and p-please just c-call me Leen." Hinata gave me a smile.

-"Ohh aren't you an angel. Such a good manner girl." I couldn't help but to blush even more. The lady had such a beautiful smile. I notice both of my sisters pouting.

-"Hinata-sama eat with us." Leeny requested.

-"sorry girls but I can't."

-"Ohhh doesn't Ino come back today?" mom ask, I notice some amusement on his voice, but guess neither of my sisters notice it.

-"SHE DOES." Both Leeny and Leena scream angry. Mommy started to laugh. Hinata just chuckle.

-"No she doesn't. I have to meet up with the hokage-sama." Both girls gave a sigh of relief mommy kept laughing and they turn to glare at him. "But how about I'll go with you guys to the mall tomorrow." My sisters' eyes started to shine.

-"You will Hinata-sama?" Leena ask with a dreamy look.

-"Yes, unless hokage-sama sends me on a mission." Both girls glare.

-"That hag better not." Leena said in cold voice.

-"Or we'll get her." Leeny continue for Leena. Hinata-sama just gave an amuse look.

-"Well I must go. Leen it was a pleasure meeting you. Sasuke-kun glad your back. Girls see you tomorrow. Naruto if hokage-sama does send me to mission please tell these girls not to give hokage a hard time." Naruto grin. "Bye everyone." And with a last kiss on both of my sisters' forehead, Hinata-sama left. My sisters waved goodbye and didn't take a sit until Hinata-sama was out of sight. They both sat with a dreamy look totally ignoring their ramen now. Mother laugh, I turn to father who was glaring. I knew I needed to talk to father but I also knew that had to wait. Besides I really didn't know what to say to him.

1010101010

When we arrived home people had already been waiting for us at the entrance. And even though they had come to meet me and see father, well let's just say that the two of us had been doing almost none of the talking. Mommy kept talking with a guy name Kiba, with Sakura and with a man very loud name lee. Leeny had been talking to tenten and Neji. And as for Leena she had been talking with choji, shino, and Shikamaru while playing with a very big white dog name Akamaru. As for me and father we had sat in a sofa once in a while saying a word or two to the people who would sometimes approach us but of course they would leave soon when they couldn't think of any more small talk. I sigh in relief when Sakura who was the last one to leave exit the house. We were now in the living room, once again father and I listen to mother and my sisters talk to us and at the same time not. We had no idea what they said well at least I had no idea and I guess father didn't either. I sigh for the fifth time but I guess this time mom notice.

-"What's wrong my tomato cake." A blush at the nickname. After a moment I shook my head.

-"Maybe she is taken aback at how loud her mommy is." Father said with some amusement, I chuckle. But no one else did. There was tension for a minute but mommy broke it.

-"Shut it teme. Leen sorry we are a bit loud but you'll get use to it." I smile at him.

-"Only a bit dobe." I heard father said, I turn to him and smile. He gave me small smile as well. But of course it was soon gone. I turn back to mommy and my sisters when I heard one of them speak.

-"Mom lets go upstairs so you can tuck us in." It had been Leena.

-"No wait sis, we are going to mommy's room she didn't tell us about her date." Leena's eyes widen.

-"So true. Let us go, you will tell us this time what happen with you and Sai."

Sasuke's POV***Sasuke's POV

Sai? Naruto's date had been Sai. That perverted son of a bitch. Ok I knew I had made not one or two but a lot of mistakes to deserve this but I was Uchiha sasuke for god's sake. I was not going to sit here and listen to this bull shit any more. I stood up and notice Leen looking at me. She looked worry.

-"Naruto we have to talk NOW." Everyone's eyes were now on me. Everyone but Leen was glaring at me. I notice Naruto was about to say something but I caught him. "I don't want to hear it dobe we are going to talk and NOW." I knew my eyes now had sharingan, but decided to put that aside for now. Leena and Leeny were looking at each other and after a moment both stood up and turn to look at me, they were glaring, and I could see a lot of hatetred. My heart pain.

-"Or what you are going to kill him?" Leena was the one to speak. I felt even more pain in my chest it sting like a bitch. Leen stood up, I could feel her chakra starting to rise but I once again decided to ignore that.

-"Don't you speak to our father like that." She growl. "I know you are mad at him. and I'm going to let that go because even though I don't understand it I am however going to respect that but I will not tolerate for you or Leeny to have no respect to our father. Whether you might like it or not he is your father and that you are going to respect." Both Leeny and Leena glare at Leen. I was about to get in but Leen continue. "And I would really appreciate if you two would stop talking about my mother on a date when either father or I am there." Both Leeny and Leena look away. Naruto finally step up, he kiss both girls on the forehead then walk to Leen and kiss her as well. He then turned to me.

-"Let's go teme. Girls be good." Naruto said. After turning to Leen and giving her a thankful look I walk and follow Naruto who was already half way the stairs. We enter his room and I close the door behind me. He walk to the bed and took a sit. I sat on the edge of the bed. We both stare at each other for a second until he sigh. "Well?" he broke the silence.

-"Well what?" he roll his eyes.

-"You want to talk don't you?" I nodded. "So?"

-"Why the hell were you on a date with that perverted son of a bitch?" ok I knew I had no right to ask but…I notice him sighing.

-"What Sasuke are you jealous?" I just gave him a blank stare. "You know were we in another time I would find your jealousy to be such a turn on but now…" before he could end that sentence and I knew what ever came next would make me mad, I got in front of him and put my face as close to his has I could. I notice a small blush on his face.

-"don't tell me it doesn't turn you on anymore?" he swallowed. I smirk. "Yes I'm jealous. Got a problem?" his mouth parted but no words came out. "What Naruto?" I said in a husky voice. He flushed this time. So cute.

-"B-bastard." Was the only word he said before I trap his lips in my own. I just couldn't hold it any more. At first I notice him struggle but as he notice I wouldn't let go he finally just gave in. this taste how long I waited to have this taste in my mouth again. I started to explore his mouth; damn I felt my self starting to get hard, I guess my body recognized his taste still. We pull apart for a second to breath and then continue the kiss. We finally pull apart and I notice both of us were panting. I smirk.

-"so what were you saying?" I ask at noticing he was hard too. He looked down then back at me.

-"Idiot…y-you too." My smirk widen.

-"I never said anything." He gave me a playful slap and stood up. I could do nothing but smirk as I turn to look at him. It was still easy to mess with him.

-"I don't know if I can do this Sasuke." He said after a moment of walking back and forward in the room. I stood up and walk to him. I hug him, he let me with out a fight and this gave me hope.

-"Why not?"

-"Because, we are not the most important thing in your life and I couldn't take losing you again." My eyes widen. They were the most important thing to me. I was about to say this but… "Sasuke Itachi is alive." I felt my whole body stiffen. I pull him so he was now looking at me in the eyes.

-"What the hell are you talking about dobe?" I said, I notice some anger in my voice. He pushed me aside and walk to the door. He opened it and before he exit he turn to look at me with some hurt.

-"Think about it Sasuke, think about everything…Itachi is alive, the girls call him uncle-chi." And with those last words Naruto exit the room.

10101010

Here it is hope you guys like the fluff…Review please...I really like how this chapter came out and i hope you guys like it too...hope it was good and you guys review...and ohh didnt we see that coming itachi is alive...


	4. Sisters don't have to get along

Chapter 4-Sisters don't have to get along...

***Naruto's POV***

OMG, I just broke my promise. I thought as I exit my room. I gave a big sigh, I decided to speak with Leen first. I knew she was in her room, and I could feel Leeny and Leena in Leeny's room. I gave a small knock on Leen's door and heard a come in. I enter the room with a smile, Leen smile back. I walk to the bed and took a sit next to her. I took her hand.

-"I'm sorry Leen, I hadn't talk to your sisters because I knew Sasuke could take their bluntness. I'm sorry it didn't occur to me that it would affect you as well." I notice a small blush on her cheeks she smile.

-"Is ok. Ummm….please forgive father he is a good person and I know…" I stop her.

-"Look Leen I'm going to be honest with you because I don't like seen any of my daughters unhappy. I wont deny you that I love Sasuke-teme even if yes I'm still angry because he dare take you away from me and for everything else, though the other things I can let go is being hard for me to let go of the fact that he took you away. I was broken and is not until now that he brought you back that I'm starting to forgive him because you turn out to be a good girl and not an ass like him." Leen smile. "But you have to give me time." The girl nodded.

-"Is ok mommy and I now understand." I shook my head, she gave me a questionable look.

-"There is more Leen. Even though yes I can forgive your father…I, you see I don't really know how to say this." We both stay quiet. "I'm scare." I finally said looking down.

-"Why?" I could sense the confusedness in her voice. "Mom please tell me are you scare of dad just because he kill his brother?" I chuckle as if I'll be scare of that teme when it came to a battle. "Then why? I don't understand."

-"Because he is going to abandon us again." I turn my head and notice both Leeny and Leena entering the room. It had been Leeny the one to speak. Both girls took a sit in the bed. They both had a sad look upon them and were looking down.

-"What? that's stupid father would never leave." I notice both Leeny and Leena turn to Leen and glare at her.

-"He will and I'm not going to let him break my heart like he broke mommy's." Leeny said with anger I was about to speak but Leeny beat me to it. "Mommy is always happy, always animated and ready for everything but Leena and I always notice some deep sadness in his eyes and we knew that it was because of you and that man. And is his entire fault for taking you in the first place and second because…" Leeny couldn't finish as she started crying. Leena hug her sister and continue.

-"because his revenge is more important than us…it was more important to kill his brother than being with his own family. He is selfish. Now that he supposedly killed his brother he comes and acts all loveable and shit. We, Leeny and I don't need his love. We already have plenty. Once he finds out that uncle-chi or Itachi is alive he will leave us once more." I notice Leen's eyes widen.

-"That man is alive." I notice as her sharingan appeared. I put a hand on her shoulder and shook my head. She look down as her anger started to drift off. "I don't understand." She whispered.

-"yes uncle is alive thank god for that. Now you see why there is no way in hell we ever get close to that man." Leeny and Leena stood up. "Mommy sis and I will be sleeping together. You're welcome to join us." Both of my daughters left. I turn to Leen who looked confuse.

-"Uncle?" she ask unsure. I gave a weak smile.

-"Yeah their uncle-chi, he loves them a lot you know, he said he would love to meet you as well." Her mouth open, I knew she was mad. "Don't be mad…Itachi he, sometimes things are not what they look like."

-"Not what they look like?" I stayed silence. "He killed his own parents in front of my father and ruined his life and things are not what they look like?"

-"he, Itachi is a great man Leen and I promise to him that I would not tell you or your father that he was alive, he told me when you guys find him that you had attacked before Sasuke did." I notice her eyes widen. "But I can't keep that promise because of you. Because I don't want you to hate somebody who doesn't deserved to be hated." I notice tears starting to fall from her eyes I brought her close to me and hug her. After some minutes I lay her down I was about to leave but…

-"Mommy please sleep with me?" I smile and nodded as I got into the sheets with her.

Dream mode***Dream mode

_-"Tsunade-sama is he or she alright?" Naruto ask feebly to Tsunade as he tried to sit up. Tsunade run to the man and help him up. _

_-"how do you feel?" Tsunade ask in a sweet voice. Naruto also notice she was smiling yet he could see some sadness in her eyes._

_-"You have yet to answer my question, is my baby ok?" _

_-"Yes they are fine."_

_-"They?" Tsunade smile as a tear roll down her cheek._

_-"Yes Naruto you had three beautiful girls." Naruto smile, and gave a sigh of relief. _

_-"Bring them to me." Tsunade swallow, how was she going to break it to Naruto that one of the babies was taken away?_

_-"Naruto one of the girls…"_

Dream mode end***General POV

Naruto was panting, he turn to his left and notice Leen sleeping peacefully. He gave a soft smile. His eyes widen though as he notice Sasuke sleeping in the chair that was located across the room. The raven opened his eyes. I guess he is not sleeping after all, Naruto thought.

-"Is something wrong?" Sasuke whispered. Naruto shook his head. "Naruto I love you. Now go back to sleep dobe." Naruto blush and nod stupidly as he lay back down. They both fail to notice Leen with her eyes open and with a small smile, she close her eyes and snuggle closer to Naruto.

-"Night teme." They all fell asleep.

1010101010

Leeny and Leena enter Leen's room and notice their mom sleeping with Leen. They turn to their right and notice Sasuke sleeping in the chair, they both glare. They turn to look at each other and nodded to the other.

-"MOMMY WAKE UP OR WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE TO CLASS…" both girls scream. Everyone woke up as they cover their ears. Naruto turn to the girls and gave them a playful glare. "You have to make breakfast mommy." Leeny said. Naruto scramble out of the sheet as he run out of the room screaming the word 'shit' like fifteen times. Both girls smile satisfied. "WHAT HAPPEN TO NO SAYING BAD WORDS MOMMY." Both girls scream amuse, Naruto replied something but they couldn't make out what he had said. Both girls now turn to Sasuke then to Leen they close the door behind them and after a moment of silence Leena spoke.

-"We only want you two to be aware of something. If anything were to happen to our uncle-chi…" Leena turn to Leeny who nodded. "We would never hurt you because Leeny and I would never have the heart to kill a family member but we are capable of doing other things like making mommy never to be with you DAD and you Leen…" Leena looked down. _Don't worry sis I keep going…thanks Leeny._

-"Leen you are our big sis and we could never hurt you but we already notice something, we don't have to when DAD is suffering. So please forgive us but…but you can't seem to understand us." Leeny open the door to leave. Both girls glance back at Leen who looked sad they both look down and exit the room. Leen turn to Sasuke with watery eyes and run to hug him. Sasuke hug his daughter back.

-"Leen you shouldn't worry ok…I'll find a way to fix all of this." Leen nodded in her father's grasp.

-"LET GO OF ME YOU SON OF A BITCH." Sasuke and Leen heard one of the girls scream. They both look at each other for a second and then they both run out of the room. As they finally made it to the kitchen they notice Karin hugging Leena, the girl was kicking and screaming. Juugo and Suigetsu were trying to say something to Karin who wouldn't listen. Leeny was also trying to say something but at noticing that the red-haired girl would not listen she started to get mad. Both Leen and Sasuke notice her chakra starting to go up. That's when Karin finally took notice of the girl and gulp.

-"YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOU WILL LET GO OF MY SISTER RIGHT NOW YOU HEAR ME? NOW LET GO OF MY LITTLE SISTER LEENA!" Leena? Karin thought about the name. She let go of the girl. Leena turn to the lady and was about to hit her but someone got a hold of her hand. she turn around and notice it was Sasuke, she glare at him and try to hit him with her other hand but he stop it with ease just like he had stop the first one. She glare even more. Leeny walk to the two and push Sasuke away, she hug Leena who was glaring still at the man.

-"don't you touch my sister." Leeny said in a malevolence voice. As she started to walk away to take a sit in the sofa. Both girls took a sit.

-"What the hell you think you are doing Karin?" Sasuke ask with a glare. Karin blush.

-"Well I was so happy to finally be able to see you guys since I miss the two, that's when I saw little Leen or who I thought was her and I hug her." Leen walk up.

-"I'm Leen Karin and couldn't you tell by my chakra that she was not me." The girl asked annoy.

-"What the hell is going on here?" Naruto ask finally entering the room. He looked around a bit surprise and decided to ignore the new people in his house as he just decided to walk to the two girls in the sofa. "Leena what are you so angry about?" Leena turn to Karin and glare at the girl.

-"Ugly bitch over there almost choke me to dead." Naruto turn Karin and glare he was about to say something but Leen run to him.

-"Mommy please forgive Karin she thought Leena was me." Naruto smile at Leen and just nodded.

-"Mommy?" the new three in the house said as they started to laugh, Naruto blush Leen turn to them and glare. "Hahah that's hilarious Leen you stop calling Sasuke daddy when you turn five but you call your mother mommy?" Leen blush even more but this time she directed it to Juugo who had been the one to speak.

-"Shut it Juugo or I'll kick your ass." Naruto was surprise to hear Leen talk like that. Juugo just smirk. After a moment the girl smile and run to Karin. Karin hugged the girl back. Everyone was surprise. "I miss you too Karin."

-"Ohh I always knew you were a lesbo." Karin said amuse, Juugo and Suigetsu chuckle, Leen turn to Karin and glare.

-"Shut it you bitch." Karin smirk, she patted Leen's head.

-"Now there is the Leen we all know." Juugo said amuse. Leen turn to him and grin. "So don't we get a hug too, we thought we were never going to see you." Leen smile and went to hug Juugo. She then went to hug Suigetsu. Juugo turn to Sasuke. "So don't we get a hug form you too." Sasuke glare.

-"Don't be stupid." Sasuke said. Naruto gave a soft smile Sasuke sounded content. Naruto stood up.

-"Girls go get ready for school come back when you are ready so we can ALL eat together." Leeny's and Leena's eyes widen.

-"Them too?" the girls ask Naruto turn to the two and nodded.

-"Of course them too. They are family to your sister and we all are going to respect that." Both girls sigh.

-"Fine." And like this they both run upstairs. After a minute Leen did the same. Naruto turn to everyone and smile.

-"Leen really seems to like you all. Thank you." Naruto said with a small bow. Everyone was taken aback.

-"Thank you?" Karin question.

-"I had thought that maybe Leen felt alone by just having Sasuke-teme with her. Even Leeny and Leena need to be with others than just their mommy so I was afraid that Leen didn't have someone to talk to." Naruto said with a smile. "Now I need to finish preparing breakfast. Once the girls are done please accompany us to eat." And like this Naruto head to the kitchen once more.

010101011

Hope everyone likes it i really enjoy writing this chapter because we get to know how leen really is when not with naruto or her father...Happy ThanksGiving...Review…Eat lots of turkey and wake early tomorrow...if you have money XD...


	5. So you want to be a loser? Fine

Chapter 5-So you want to be a loser? Fine.

Everyone was now sitting in the dinning room eating eggs with bacon. And like always Naruto, Leeny and Leena were the ones talking. Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu could not believe Leen and Sasuke were really related to them.

-"I definitely want a pink dress for tomorrow, because duh I look super hot in pink right mommy." Naruto nodded to leena with a smile.

-"Pink? Well I want my dress red cuz I look hot in red. When Hinata-sama goes she totally will say that we look better in red."

-"No we look better in pink…" Leena turn to look at Leen. "What do you think sis we look better in a pink dress right?" Leen stare at her sister, she hated pink.

-"I,I don't know but I like purple." Leena pout.

-"Heheh can you image Leen in a dress?" Juugo commented. Leen blush, Karin and Suigetsu laugh. Naruto, Leeny and Leena didn't really understand what was so funny.

-"What's so funny?" Naruto was the one to ask, Leen turn to the three and glare at them. It was her way of saying don't you dare. But of course she knew Juugo was an ass and would not listen.

-"Well last time Karin tried to put the girl in a dress, Leen almost went on a mad rampage." Leen blush, it was all so true, she hated dresses they were too girly. Naruto giggly.

-"You never wore a dress?" Leen blush even more as she turn to Naruto and shook her head. "So I guess high heels are out of the question right?" Leen nodded, and blush even more if possible when both of her sisters started to laugh.

-"OMG no way then what do you wear in parties and stuff?" Leen look blankly at the two. Karin laugh.

-"Party? What party? Leen is a killer machine over here, she hates parties." Leeny and Leena gasp. _OMG she hates parties Leeny…I know who hates parties?...her apparently she has so much to learn…I know we,…_

-"Girls enough." Naruto said. Leen wonder what her mommy was talking about, her sisters were not talking. "And please Karin don't call my daughter a killing machine." Karin roll her eyes Naruto really didn't know the girl.

-"Why that's her nickname and she picked it." Naruto turn to Karin wide eyes. Leen almost kill Karin and slap herself on the forehead…almost. Sasuke who had been quiet all along decided to save both Leen and Karin.

-"Dobe isn't time to take the girls to school?" Naruto turn to Sasuke and stare at him for a minute. Naruto nodded slowly as he stood up.

-"Girls go get your stuff." The three girls nodded their heads and run upstairs once they were out of sight, everyone noticed Naruto's anger pouring out. "You let our daughter be name killing machine?" fuck, Sasuke thought now he was going to be blame at.

-"Well…Naruto…" Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu all smirk. Guess Naruto was the only one who ever dare to confront the raven and it was just so damn amusing.

-"Don't you Naruto me Sasuke and you never let her have fun?"

-"Hasn't it occur to you that maybe you let the girls have too much fun. And Leen had fun she loves to train and fight…" Sasuke trail off as he notice Naruto's eyes were now red. Ohh good I'm dead, he thought I guess that was the wrong way to go about it.

-"Mommy what's with your eyes?" Leen ask, she was now standing next to Sasuke. Naruto turn to the girl and his eyes immediately turn blue again. He grin.

-"Ohhh ignore that, is just my killer instinct." The girl looked confuse.

-"Who are you trying to kill mommy?"

-"Ohh no one that's why I said to forget about it, All done?" the girl nod. "Look here come your sisters, we should get going. And girls remember to hurry once school is finish so we can go to the mall." Leeny and Leena nodded happily as for Leen she just sighed.

1010101010

Naruto and Sasuke were waving goodbye to the three girls who were entering the school. Naruto turn to Sasuke and glare. The raven just sigh when Naruto glare and started walking in front of him, the raven follow.

-"Naruto-kun." Sasuke glare it was Sai he was standing in front of Naruto. Naruto look at Sasuke with a tired look.

-"What is it Sai?" Naruto ask weary.

-"You have to come with me." Naruto stare at Sai, he sigh.

-"Let's go" Naruto turned to Sasuke who kept glaring. "If I'm late tell the girls that I'll catch up with them at the mall." Sasuke glare at Naruto.

-"Where the hell are you going?" Naruto arch an eye brow.

-"What the hell you care teme." Naruto walked to Sai and took his hand. "Let's go Sai." And both men disappeared leaving a very angry Sasuke behind.

10101010410101010

Leen was looking at her sisters who where just staring at each other, the weird thing was that sometimes they would laugh or get angry at each other with out even talking. Leen could not understand. She turn to her left as one of the girls in the school approach her. The girl smile and Leen smile back. The girl had blond long hair and green eyes. Her face look childish but Leen knew the girl was about her age. The girl was wearing a white dress and black converse.

-"so what are your sisters talking about?" The girl asked, Leen notice the girl had a soft yet clear voice. Wait what? Leen thought when the girl's words sink in.

-"What do you mean?" the girl gave Leen a confuse look. She then chuckle.

-"You know since both miss popularity can talk in their minds." Leen swallow, her sisters could talk through their mind? She had no idea. Leen look down. The girl stared at Leen.

-"You didn't know?" Leen shook her head. They both stay quiet. The blond girl was the one to break it. "I'm Serin by the way." Leen smile at the girl.

-"Well I'm Leen." Serin smile, Leen smile back at the girl once more.

-"You don't seem to be such an ass like your sisters." Leen didn't know if she should chuckle get angry or what…

-"What do you mean?" the girl roll her eyes.

-"Ohh come on your sisters aren't any angels you know." Leen shook her head not really understanding where this was going. The girl laugh quietly. "Yeah I guess you wouldn't know. I can tell you guys don't really get along." Leen shrug yet Serin could see some sadness on the girl's eyes. "But anyways is not…" Leen interrupted the girl.

-"no you are right, well we just have some differences. Why are my sisters like that?" the girl took a sit next to Leen.

-"I don't know but maybe is because they think they are the shit, or because most of the best ANBU here in konoha treat them like they are little dolls that might break if they don't give them what they want. Or maybe is the way Naruto-kun gives them what they want and spoils them to death. I don't know." Leen look at the girl and after a minute started to laugh. The girl laughed along side her.

Leeny and Leena turn to their sister at hearing her laughing both girls glare at noticing it was none other then with not too popular Serin. _Stupid Leen out of all the people she had to be talking to that loser…I know Leena but you think we should get involved I mean we kind of ignore her on our way here…so you are suggesting that we leave our sister with a loser?...fine lets get her…_both girls stood up and walk to their sister.

-"Leen you shouldn't be talking to this loser." Leena spoke, both Serin and Leen look at the new unwelcome comers. Serin rolled her eyes.

-"Yeah sis totally a zero to the left, she isn't even invited to the party." Leen stare at her sisters were they for real? "Come with us sis, you don't want to catch some loser disease."

-"well, well if it isn't thing one and thing two. Better for your sister to catch some loser disease than to catch the bitchy disease like you two." Both Leena and Leeny glare at Serin. Leen wasn't really sure what to do.

-"Thank you Leeny and Leena but I'm having a good time with Serin."

-"Leen if you hang with this loser people are going to think you are a loser as well and we can't let that happen so come with us." Leena said, Leen notice some of her patience was starting to pour out.

-"I'm fine thank you and I can take care of myself." Leena turn to Leeny…_what should we do Leena?...tell her to come Leeny or I'll drag her out of here myself…Leena! We cant just drag her!...just let her…WHAT?...look if she is choosing to be a loser than let her, we are doing what mommy ask and are trying to get her friends but if she wants to pick the loser friends then hell if I care…but she is our sister…yeah one that doesn't understand us, we cant even talk to her with our mind…you are right let's just leave her…_both girls turn to her sister.

-"If you want to be a loser then that's your choice sister. But later don't come crying to us when people don't want to hang out with you."

-"thank you." Both Leeny and Leena started to leave. "ohh and one more thing Serin is going to the party" both girls turn to Leen, Leena was about to reply. "You said it was my party after all." The two girls turn around once more and walk away angry. Leen turn to Serin who was chuckling.

-"Wow you really show them, but you really didn't have to I mean I really don't like parties."

-"Please come, well if you want to." Serin stared at Leen.

-"You don't really like parties, do you?" Leen shook her head. "Then why even bother?"

-"Because my mom she…" Serin caught in.

-"Never mind, I seen how Leeny and Leena act when Naruto-kun is there. And I'm guessing you really don't have much people to talk to right?" Leen blushed.

-"No not really." Serin smile.

-"I'll be there tomorrow." Leen turn to the girl and smile.

-"Thank you." Both girls just smile to each other.

101010101010

Leen, Leeny and Leena were just getting out of school and notice Sasuke was the only one waiting for them. Leeny and Leena looked at each other. _You ask him Leeny please…_Leeny sigh.

-"Where is mommy? We are going to be late to go to the mall." Leeny ask Sasuke once they were close to the man. Leen notice her father was angry and arch an eye brow, thought she knew her sister could not tell their father was angry. But yeah where was their mother? Not that she wanted to go to the mall or anything but she did wonder.

-"I, I don't know where that dobe is." Sasuke took a deep breath. Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu who had just arrived, they had been buying some candy, they snicker at how Sasuke was acting. "Sai came to get him and they left. The dobe said that he would catch up with us at the mall." Leeny and Leena smirk but soon their smirk turn to a glare, they turn to look at each other.

-"No way, you think that hag would dare?" Leena had been the one to speak.

-"She better not, she promise she wouldn't." Leeny answered back, everyone wonder what the two girls were talking about.

-"Leeny I need mom to pick a dress and shoes to match with. I'm totally…" Leeny interrupted her sister.

-"wait how about if it wasn't the hag who called him but uncle-chi?" both girls stay thoughtful and so they fail to notice Sasuke's and Leen's anger. Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu notice and wonder what the deal was. "Plus I need mom too, and even if Hinata-sama is going we are not even sure if she really is going to go." Both girls sigh.

-"Should we go see the hag and if he isn't there we could go see uncle-chi." Once again everyone stay silence. "But then again mom said he would catch up to us. AND if sexy Hinata is there we could mess with her until mom gets there." Both girls gave an evil grin and turn to Sasuke.

-"Lets go to the mall then we'll wait for mommy over there." Everyone nodded.

1010101010

When they finally arrived at the mall, both Leeny and Leena stared to look around but after some minutes everyone noticed their disappointment. Everyone turn to Leeny who had sharingan on her eyes. Sasuke was proud of the girl, Leen could do sharingan as well but he was proud that Leeny was capable of doing it when he had not been there to teach her. This thought though made his heart sting for a second.

-"Leeny you have sharingan in your eyes, take them off they make your beautiful azure eyes look ugly." Everyone sweet drop at Leena's comment, Sasuke sigh, they don't even like the sharingan he thought hopeless. Leeny deactivated sharingan. "There much better sis, you look so beautiful today have I told you that?"

-"Like a million times today. And you look great too sis, we are so beautiful aren't we?" Leen blush, she felt embarrass and she felt like slapping each of her sisters to reality.

-"you girls are beautiful indeed." Everyone turn to the voice and notice it was none other than Hinata. Leeny and Leena blush as they run to the woman. The both hug her and Hinata hug the two back.

-"Of course they are beautiful Hinata they look like me." Everyone notice Naruto walking to them, Sasuke glare at the blond but Naruto just ignore it as he walk to Leen and hug the girl Leen blush. "Sorry I'm late girls. Let's go in so we can go…"

-"SHOPPING." Naruto, Leeny, Leena, and Hinata all scream at the same time. The rest sigh. This is going to be a long day they all thought annoy. Of course Karin wasn't so annoy she actually love shopping not that she would say that out loud.

1010101010

I love this chapter and how it came out…Hope everyone likes it too and that you guys can review...

I been told that i need a beta and i know and am sorry about the grammar errors and what not so if anyone is interested in being my beta then please pm me...and ill be really thankful...the offer is there until i tell you guys i finally got somebody...but until then please forgive me and keep reading and reviewing...i got so many alerts and all if i could just get a bit more reviews...but i wont complain since one is better than nothing...XD...till next chapter.


End file.
